The invention relates to a dispenser assembly and, more particularly, to an insert tank member which allows for inverted and upright use of the dispenser, without the use of a dip tube extending to the bottom of the dispenser.
Dispensers are widely used for dispensing various products such as household cleaners, hair spray, perfume, deodorant products, and the like, to name a few. Such dispensers typically employ either a trigger or finger pump assembly for directing a stream of fluid, or pressurized gas for forming an aerosol upon depression of a button spray nozzle. In either case, it is common for the pump or spray assembly to include a dip tube which must be immersed in liquid product to be dispensed in order to provide proper dispensing of the liquid. This leads to frequent problems when using the dispenser in an inverted position, since the tip of the dip tube can be exposed extending upward out of the liquid supply.
A number of efforts have been made in order to attempt to address this problem. Despite these efforts, however, the need remains for a reliable and effective mechanism whereby a dispenser can be operated in an inverted position.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a dispenser which can be operated in inverted and other non-upright positions as well as in the upright position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a dispenser having a simple and reliable structure.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an insert member which can be employed in a wide variety of conventional dispenser assemblies so as to allow such dispenser assemblies to be operated in inverted and/or non-upright positions.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.